Returner Yami No Shuuen
by Hiei-Riku-RubedoFAN
Summary: Keiko must create a video for her Pop-culture class over a popular artist's song and she drags all of her friends into this, whether they want to be in it or not. GACKT's song Returner - Yami No Shuuen. OC used as well.


_**Hello everyone. I know that I should be working on my other stories (obviously Here We GO! being at the top of my list), but I wrote this story for my school's anime club and it won me a little prize in the writing contest so I figured it'd be pretty cool to post it here. Lol. Of course it's another Yu-Yu Hakusho story and this one uses a well know Japanese singer. In this story GACKT's new song Returner – Yami No Shuuen is used so I hope you all enjoy it! Remember, I don't own ANY of this. Lol.**_

_**Returner – Yami No Shuuen – A Keiko Yukimura Production**_

Keiko stalked into the room, with her newest irritation still fresh in her mind. Her dark brown eyes searched the room, expecting the sight to give her a new headache, but instead was pleased to find it that was not the case. Instead, Yusuke had come through for her and was waiting with the group he had promised her…though how he did it, it was almost impossible to know. She moved a stray strand of brown hair from her face and beamed at the group as they were sprawled about the room waiting for her instruction.

The red-haired Kurama sat on the couch quietly conversing with the black-haired Yusuke and instantly looked up with his piercing hazel eyes when he heard the door open. He offered a kind smile while Yusuke looked to see his girl and offered a goofy smile in her direction. He instantly knew he had surprised her with his great success. She returned the smile and continued looking around the room to see all who had assembled. Shizuru and Botan were nearby and gave her their full attention, knowing that she was the one who was going to be in charge. Kuwabara stood near the corner of the room talking with Yukina and was too focused on the girl in front of him to look up. Kaito, Kido, and Yanagisawa were in a tightly knit group on the other couch close by and instantly stopped talking as they took notice of Keiko's entrance. Hiei was perched on the windowsill with his eyes closed and though the female knew that he had heard her come in, he didn't acknowledge her presence. Finally, the girl's brown eyes fell on the one who would manage to save her without even trying, Rin Ishida. Rin was curled in the lazy-boy chair with her long brown hair pulled over her face and the glow of blood-red headphones weaving out of her ears and down to the IPod she held in her hands. The half-demon girl instantly sensed her friend's entrance and looked up with fierce blood-red pupil-less eyes. She grinned and waved slightly at her.

"Well, alright. Yusuke got you all together to help me and I could seriously use it!" Keiko said closing the door behind her and sauntered in feeling better than she had moments ago. She smiled at everyone in the lounge room and continued, "To complete my Pop-culture class I have to make a video over a song that we were each assigned. I happened to get the singer GACKT's newest song, Returner – Yami No Shuuen. This is a song sung by the perspective of a woman whose husband was a samurai sent out into a war. He's already made a video to the song and we're allowed to use this as a reference. Considering there is a fight scene in the original video, I thought that we could make it even better and have a little twist to it. That's where all of you come in."

Hiei instantly opened his eyes and glanced over at Yukina thoughtfully for a moment. Instantly it became clear to Keiko that Hiei had only come to help because blue-haired Ice Maiden had asked him to. The schoolgirl felt as though she was on cloud nine. He couldn't get out now, which was perfect because HE was just as important as Rin was. So, Keiko crossed her arms and waited for a response. Rin was the first to break the silence, "So…how much of this makes up your grade?"

"Enough that if you all don't help me…it won't be pretty," the female said placing her hands on her hips and arching her eyebrows. The unspoken threat instantly registered in all of their minds and everyone in the room glanced over at Yusuke…who was a frequent victim of Keiko vicious slap-attacks.

"I'm in!" Rin said jumping to her feet with everyone else on following suit. Botan quickly skipped her way over to her friend and volunteered her service as the make-up artist. Yukina picked the camcorder out of Kuwabara's hands and Shizuru clapped her hands together like a director. The devious girls grinned.

"That's what I thought! It's time for a Keiko Yukimura production!" Keiko called pointing to the heavens above her. There was a low grumble, sounding more as a wolfish growl than anything, that caused the devilish smile to return to her lips, "I'd watch it if I were you Rin Ishida. You're the star!"

"Why me?" Rin whined in exasperation.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Three Hours later)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Ok! Is everyone set?" Botan called out from her chair close behind Keiko. The blue-haired girl was impressed with Keiko's resolve and was genuinely excited that they had gotten so much done in a matter of three hours. Somehow Keiko had secured the drama department in her school and was granted access to every single one of their props, clothes, make-up, and everything else they would need to make the girl's dream a reality. Yukina dutifully was set to record and Shizuru was at Keiko's side ready to give directions when needed. The boys had set the stage with a forest background and a mist going over the stage, much like the actual video. The dimmed the stage's lighting to make it seem more mysterious and the light reflecting off of the mist gave the scene a ghostly glow. Keiko trembled in excitement as her project was already going much better than she had ever dreamed it would.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Yusuke suddenly groaned as he stepped out of hiding with all of the other guys following him. His usual green attire was replaced with a black as pitch samurai armor and a black helmet over his head. It at first fell in his eyes and Botan was forced to stuff the top of it to make it fit better. She then shared a joke about how if his head had been as big as it looked, the extra wouldn't have been needed. He proceeded to tell her to go die.

"Cheer up, Urameshi! This is kinda fun!" Kuwabara said grinning from ear-to-ear as he sauntered out in front of everyone. His own attire had been replaced by a similar samurai armor except instead of it being black it was blood red, with a black sash hanging over his shoulder. His frizzy orange hair was covered by a very ornate helmet symbolizing his rank as commander of the imaginary army. Each had fake swords at their waist and soon they were followed by the other boys. Kurama was likewise dressed in armor with Yusuke while Kaito and Kido were dressed in armor like Kuwabara's except for the sash.

"Shut up, Kuwabara. You're a rank higher than us…that's the only reason why you're having fun," Yusuke grumbled, still somewhat sore about getting the part of a mere soldier instead of a commander in Keiko's video.

"Aw, don't be like that, Yusuke. I'll make it up to you," Keiko said with a coy smile and a suggestive wink in his direction. Almost instantly, the black-haired male changed from a brooding dejected fighter to a proud, strong samurai awaiting a prize at the end of his journey. Keiko rolled her eyes and turned to Botan whispering, "Little does he know that he doesn't just get what he wants. He's gotta get off his lazy butt and work for it."

Botan and Shizuru giggled at their friend's devious nature and turned their attention the stage where the boys stood. Kurama smiled after hearing their conversation and then turned his attention to behind the scenery to say, "Come on out, Hiei. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can get out of here and wash your hands of this."

There was a low growl and then, with an agonizing slowness, Hiei stepped forth from the shadows. He was likewise dressed in samurai outfit, but his was black with a blood-red sash hanging over the opposite shoulder than Kuwabara's. His own spiky black hair was crushed by a decorated helmet and his almond shaped eyes narrowed viciously on Keiko, no doubt wishing a painful death upon her soul. If anything, even if it was something small, would benefit from taking her life, Hiei would've killed her without a second thought. Yet, he was not the only one who was feeling dangerous towards the female. "I can't believe you're making me sing this and then kiss the shrimp. Seriously? Kiss? Do you want me to die of disgust?"

Everyone spun around and saw Rin for the first time since she had gotten dressed. The half-demoness was dressed in a silk, black old-fashioned kimono with beautiful cherry blossoms falling elegantly around on it. Her brown hair was brushed until it had a glossy shine to it, and then pulled into a bun with curled strands falling about the sides of her face. A beautiful cherry blossom rested neatly on the side of the bun, making the look seem complete. She had a little make-up on to appear paler than she already was (which, according to everyone who was in the room around her, was nearly impossible) and lipstick to bring out her lips. A small microphone came down along her jaw and was ready for her to sing. Her dark-red eyes gazed out around the group and she blushed slightly to see their stunned faces. None of them had ever seen her in anything other than jeans and breathable shirts suitable for fighting. Yusuke pointed at her in shock, asking, "How did Rin clean up to make that?"

"Who knew it was possible to disguise such a pest under such elegant clothes," Hiei remarked with a sneer reaching his mouth. Rin's reaction changed from a blush to a scowl.

"You know what, Hiei? You can take that sword of yours and shove it up-"

"Shut up and get into positions! Yanagisawa, you ready with the sound system?" Shizuru shouted up to the sound box above the stage. His head poked up by the window and he nodded. She raised her hand and shouted, "Alright, remember the drill. You all should know what to do! Or we'll go through yet another brutal rehearsal!"

Everyone quickly shuffled into their positions for fear of going through yet another hour of Shizuru and Keiko yelling at them because they weren't doing something correctly. None of them had eaten much that day and all they really wanted was to get this over with and them be treated to something good at the Café Keiko's parents owned. So they disappeared to their spots and waited for their cues to come onto the stage. Yukina prepared the video camera and motioned to Keiko when she was absolutely ready for it all to begin. Shizuru dashed over to the lights and dimmed them so that only lights were the ones that Yanagisawa controlled. Keiko quickly grabbed the second microphone and readied it by her mouth and counted down for everything to begin. Just as she reached one, Yukina pressed record and Yanagisawa pressed play on the stereo.

As soon as the music began to play, Rin made her way to the front of the stage with a sad expression, just as Keiko had instructed her too. The war began to start with the opposing forces taking to the stage and advancing toward one another. Rin held her hands up toward the light and stared with a deep expression of pain as she sang. _"Kodoku ni obieta, Tsuki wa sora wo dakishimenagara , Namida de mienai anata wo sagashite sakenda."_

The samurai instantly clashed and began the vicious battle. Rin gently shifted from a standing position to a sitting position on the ground with her hands over her heart, oblivious to the war behind her. They continued to fight as the music picked up and Rin continued to sing, _"Anata no hitomi ni utsuru watashi wa waratteita, Mou nidoto aeru hohoemi no mae ni."_

Keiko quickly pulled her microphone to her mouth and began singing the background singer's part, _"Kurayami sakebitsudezukeru anata ga mieru dou sugite."_

Rin held her arms tightly to her body and rocked back and forth as she sang, _"Kowareru hodo watashi wo tsuyoku dakishimete, Mouichido aenu nara yume no naka de ii, Towa no nemuri wo kudasai."_

Hiei and Kuwabara jumped into the battle and began to fight one another around the other battles that were breaking out. Kurama quickly struck down Kaito and without warning was then stabbed in the back by Kido, causing him to fall to the ground. Yusuke leapt over his fallen comrade to avenge his death and entered a heated swordfight with Kido. They pushed back a ways away from the bodies and Kuwabara and Hiei moved opposite of them. Rin slowly stood and moved away from Hiei as the musical interlude began to play. Yusuke swiftly struck down Kido. He spun on his heels and made his way over to Kuwabara to stab him in the back. Kuwabara heard him coming and quickly dodged away from him to slice at his throat. Yusuke went rigid and crashed into Hiei who caught him as he had been told to (although many of them knew he wanted to just watch his friend crash to the ground, face first). The red-eyed apparition put an enraged expression on his face. He jumped up to stab his enemy and they met with weapons hitting one another's bodies. Shock crossed over both of their faces, but while Kuwabara instantly crumbled to the ground, Hiei staggered on his feet as Rin sang once again.

"_Kowareru hodo watashi wo tsuyoku dakishimete, Yume kara samete wa kieru anata no egao wo, Itoshisugiru sono koe mo, Mouichido aeru kara yakusoku shita kara, Afureru hodo no ai de yasashiku tsutsunde, Towa no nemuri wo kudasai."_

Hiei reached his hand up toward the light as his eyes went wide and his knees buckled underneath him. Rin moved from where she was and began picking her way over the bodies on the ground before her. She looked over the battlefield and saw Hiei. Her eyes widened and she dashed forward as quickly as she could while Keiko sang, _"Anata ga mienai... Anata ga mienai..."_

Rin managed to catch the fighter before he completely collapsed and looked as though she were screaming in despair. She held him to her as the music began to end and closed his eyes, signifying his death. The music began to fade and with it, so did the lights, but not before Rin leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Hiei's lips. Then black.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Two Days Later)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Hey," Rin said walking across the roof of her apartment to where Hiei was standing. She tossed a pint of Rocky Road ice-cream to him and continued, "There's some of the payment for Yukimura's A+ assignment. You should hear her. She hasn't stopped going on about how amazingly it turned out and how her teacher was amazed that she pulled that together with so few of people helping her. So as I promised, in exchange for your cooperation I will supply you with an infinite supply of this whenever you want for the next two months. I hope this makes up for your pain and suffering."

Hiei effortlessly caught the container and the spoon that was attached to the top. His face was a complete mask of emotions as he began to eat and ignored what Rin had said…in fact he seemed to ignore the very fact that she was standing right there before him. For a moment, Rin watched the setting sun from the rooftop and watched the trees sway in the gentle breeze. They reflected the orange tint of the sun and added a natural glow to the scene that both of the fighters found rather peaceful. Rin smiled and took a deep breath, enjoying the time of day. After a moment of staring at the scene, Rin turned to Hiei and asked, "Hiei?"

"Hn?" the pyro glanced up from his ice-cream with a slightly annoyed look in his eyes. He wondered if this baka onna would leave him long enough to enjoy his ice-cream. After all, he had earned it working with those pathetic humans and their pathetic games.

"Was kissing me truly that bad?"

"Worse than sushi flavored ice-cream."

"…Jerk…"

_**Well, I hoped you all liked that! It really was just a little writing for fun and I hope the end made you laugh! Read and review, but no flames. :D Thanks for readin! Have a good day everyone!**_


End file.
